


You're so fucking hot when you're mad

by sacredcatrising



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Cute, Emotional, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, So Married, car crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 11:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15556581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacredcatrising/pseuds/sacredcatrising
Summary: Day 3"Usually, it doesn’t happen.I’m the one who observes life from above, the one who looks what happens to other, sometimes exhorting them, sometimes warning them, often just minding my own business.Usually, I’m not the one who gets in trouble."





	You're so fucking hot when you're mad

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, I'm here again! My gf is an amazing writer, but I'm such a slow translator, I'm so sorry c.c  
> Enjoy, this is one of my faves! ♥

**_21/07/2018_ **

****

**_“You're so fucking hot when you're mad”_ **

 

Usually, it doesn’t happen.

I’m the one who observes life from above, the one who looks what happens to other, sometimes exhorting them, sometimes warning them, often just minding my own business.

Usually, I’m not the one who gets in trouble.

Everything’s quite confused while a nurse’s voice, metallic, comes to me through the intercom.

_« When I say it, stop breathing for some seconds. »_

Above me, above the X-ray machine, the fan rotates slowly. It produces a strange sound while it cuts the air with its blades, something like a _woom woom woom._ Even so, I’m so hot and sticky that I feel my hair glued to my forehead.

_« Stop breathing now. »_

I hold my breath. I hear the heart pounding in my ears. Is it regular that it is beating so intensely? Lying down I can’t see the nurse, even if I know that she’s somewhere behind me, behind a protective glass.

The buzzing of the ray machine makes my head ache, or maybe it depends on the awful day I’ve had.

The nurse leaves the room, I see her flushed face out of the corner of my eye. It’s 86° outside, 50° in the rest of the hospital, but here, since the patients have to stay naked or almost naked, lying on a table hard and cold, we settle for a compromise: around 77°.

« Can turn on one side? » says the girl. How old can she be? She looks too young for this job.

« I can try. » I reply.

I know it’s not necessary, I know that she doesn’t want me to hurt, but the muffled groan I restrain while, slowly, I turn on my side makes her open her eyes wide in apprehension. She tries to get closer but I gesture at her with my hand. If she touched me now I could probably scream, and I’d like to avoid that.

Some painful moments later I’m lying on one side, breathing has become an agony, and white and black little stars are dancing in front of my eyes.

« Just few more minutes and we’ll be over, grit yout teeth. » the girl goes on. I’m already gritting my teeth, but I try not to tell her.

Staying in that position causes me an inconceivable pain, I can sense something like molasses slowly enveloping my thoughts.

It usually doesn’t happen, I keep repeating myself, and meanwhile I can see him, I see Axel. I see him as he jumps on the car hurries to the hospital. I know they phoned him to inform him I was here; I hope the person that dealt with the phone call has been gentle and told him using a bit of tact.

« Okay, you can get up. With.. caution. »

When did the nurse come back exactly?

I nod trying to breathe slowly. God, I feel like I’ve got knives stuck in my rib cage.  
I sit up, and the girl reaches out a hand to help me, that I promptly reject. Pride is a beast hard to kill.

I almost collapse on the wheelchair, and a whimper escapes my lips, that I thought I had shut.

« Don’t worry, we’ll take you to your room now, so you can rest. »

I can’t reply to the girl. She’s kind, really, she’s been _discreet_ to me, but I just feel like tearing apart her eyes from the orbit and watching her die in agony. I know it’s all because of the headache, of the awful day, and of the number of broken bones in my body, it’s not her fault.

I try to relax my back against the wheelchair, but I learn the hard way that the knives in my rib cage move as I move , so I stay stiff and aching until the girl takes me back to my room.  
« Can you stand? »

There, the desire to tear apart her eyes gets stronger as I refuse her help once again.

It’s not her fault, it’s not her fault. Once I’ll be alert again I’ll have to apologize to her.

I bite my tongue trying not to scream and I lay on the bed, sure that this time I’ll pass out for sure.

There’s a moment of complete darkness, a whistle in my ears, then I start to hear my panting breath again, the pain that stabs me from the inside, and the nurse that look at me in a apprehensive way.

« Is everything alright? »

« What do you say? » I hiss.

Oh no, I’m a difficult patient. The last thing I wanted in my life was to become a difficult patient. Damn.

« The doctor will get here in a moment. »

I nod and close my eyes as she leaves the room.

I wish Axel got here in a moment.

The hospital’s noises (the monitors’ _beep_ , the patients’ whines, the coming and going of doctors and nurses) are muffled as they reach my ears.

The pain doesn’t seem to decrease. Now I wish I had passed out.

When the doctor arrives I see him though a veil of mist.

« Mister…Karalis. How do you feel? »

I give a hint of a smile. I thought my killing spree would have stopped to the nurse, but now I feel like eviscerating this guy too. « A truck _literally_ drove over me, how should I feel? »

Oh, if I have to be a difficult patient, I’ll be the _most_ difficult.

« Lucky. » replies the doctor. I hate when they’ve got the comebacks. « You broke three ribs, two are cracked, your right shoulder received a slight fracture, but you’re still alive. Not many people survive a similar car crash.»

« Really lucky. » I exhale.

If he just stopped talking.

« I’ll administer you a painkiller, so that you can  rest. You’re gonna stay here for a couple of days, just to be sure to avoid complications. Unfortunately, the only cure for the ribs is resting, you absolutely mustn’t move. »

« Alright. »

A nurse, that has remained behind the doctor the whole time, gets closer to put on me an IV.

I hope it’s morphine, because I really need it.

« Your husband is coming, just relax now. »

I reply with just a vague whine and I close my eyes again.

How long does this thing take to kick in?

 

 

« WHERE IS HE?! »

« Sir, please, there’s no need to shout... »

« OH YOU BET THERE IS! I’M GONNA KILL HIM! HE SURVIVED BUT I’M GONNA KILL HIM! »

« Please, there are patients resting here and… »

« TELL ME IN WHICH FUCKING ROOM HE IS. »

I half-open my eyes, for a moment everything looks confused. Where am I? Why I feel like I’m floating in space? Who’s shouting?

Then I remember.

It usually doesn’t happen, I don’t take the car with the automatic transmission to go to work, I don’t like to admit it but I can’t drive it. He was late, Axel had taken my car and he hadn’t come back yet. He had said to wait five more minutes, late for late, but no, I didn’t listen.

Something between destiny and karma allowed me to survive the crash with the truck that completely destroyed the car, I got out a little beaten up, but alive.

That who almost breaks down the door to get in the room, is without a doubt Axel. The hair messy, but as red as flames, the eyes wide open, but with those beautiful emerald shades, the panting breathing that makes him look like a dragon ready to breathe fire: the man I chose to live the rest of my life with.

« Hey... » I mutter, as from far, far away.

Axel gets closer with such a haste that I’m sure to see a red halo all around him.

« I told you to wait _five minutes_! » he growls. A little furious pet. « You were going to kill yourself because you couldn’t wait five. Damn. Minutes.» I think there are tears in his eyes, but that makes him look even more beautiful. They’re like pearls that decorate those emeralds that are his irises.

« You know, you’re so fucking hot when you’re mad.»

Axel tenses his jaw, he looks like he’s gonna _punch_ me, but then he relaxes, taking a very long breath.

« You’re high on morphine. » he asserts.

It makes me chuckle, I don’t even feel the knives as they cut off the breath in my throat. If I wasn’t high on morphine I would have _never_ voiced that thought. « I think so. »

« You idiot. »

He drags a chair near the bed and sits beside me.

It usually doesn’t happen.

But I’m glad he’s part of my troubles.


End file.
